L is for LOVE
by MitchelMussofan1
Summary: A love story about L and Ami. Ami is a huge fan of Death note, and she comes into the death note world, and helps L fight off Kira. Which she knows is Light Yagami. Can Ami change the story to where L does not die? And will she know who she really loves?
1. Chapter 1

______****

L is for LOVE

**

* * *

******

****

**I quickly walked to my bus, keeping a steady pace. When I got on, I sat in my usual place. I pulled out my laptop from my book bag, and turned it on. My name is Ami, and I'm nineteen years old, and turning twenty in three weeks. I was in 12th**** grade, but I was older than most students here. I then plug in my headphones, and pull up a link I downloaded to my computer. Death note the anime movie. I was almost finished, and I really wanted to watch the rest.**

_****_

_****_

_**I guess you could say that I was obsessed with it, and maybe I was. But what ever the reason, it was now my all time favorite movie. About ten minutes later, the movie ended. 'That was great ending, I always disagreed with Kira. I mean criminals are bad, but he just went over the top.' I sighed, as I thought about L's death. But I quickly wipped the memory away.**_

_**Suddenly a pop-up came on my screen saying I had mail. I clicked the "cheek in box button", and I began to read the email. It was blackmail, but I didn't mind, I always did it anyways. It read, " In the next five minutes, make a wish then scroll down…" I chuckled to myself, and made my wish. Then scrolled down. "You now have exactly one hour to forward this to seven of your friends. If you don't you'll never find love. Ready, set, GO!"**_

_**At that moment, the bus stopped at my house. I shut my computer lid, and stuffed it into my bag. I collected my things, and got off the bus. I had a car, but I broke down a few days ago, so I had to ride the bus to and from school until the repair man was finished. And suddenly to my surprise my car drove up into my yard. A man got out, a large smile on his face. "Your car is good as new!" I set my books down, and quickly stod over to the man.**_

********

**The next morning after I ate my breakfast, I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and I wanted to go out to town. I easily started my car, and I began to drive out into the street.**

**When I came to a red light, a black car came up beside me. Music was blaring, and there was three guys. And they were all drinking. I rolled my eyes, and muttered "idiots" under my breath. When the light turned green, the black car swerved right in front of me. His car suddenly crashed into mine, and sent me spinning in circles. I screamed in terror as my car skidded, and landed in a ditch on it's side. Everything happened all at once. When my car fell into the ditch, the dashboard was crushed, and my legs were pinned under. I screamed in agony, then I hit the back of my head on something hard. **

**I lay there breathing hard, and ears ringing. Then I heard the screams and cries of people, and then the sound of sirens. Slowly my vision grew dark, and I soon lost all connection with the world, forever.**

**I promise the next chapter will be about L, so PLEASE keep reading, and PLEASE comment on how I did! **

__

****

**or Kira will get you! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

L is for LOVE

Chapter 2...

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked around at my surroundings, I was laying on a green bench in a park. Children were playing, and their parents were talking. "Where am I?" I look down at myself, and gasp in surprise. I was wearing different clothes. I had a red button up shirt, with a black tank underneath. And I had blue skinny jeans and white tennishoses. And my hair was long and black. I ran my fingers though it, amazed on how silky it felt. Then I noticed my skin was pale, instead of tan.

"What happened? And what about the car crash?" I stood up, and tried to walk. It was then when I saw someone familiar. I looked again, and my heart skipped a beat. 'Matsuda?' He was walking down the street, and carried a brief case. Without warning, I ran up to him. 'He looks cuter in person.' "Mr.?" He turned to me, "Yes?" I hesitated then asked, "Do you happen to be Matsuda?" His eyes widened with surprise. "Yes, how did you know?" I ignored his question, and asked, "And you work for the SPK?" He looked surprised again. "...Yes, how do you know all this?" 'This can't be! Am I in the world of Death note?' I felt dazed, and I suddenly sank to the ground. Matsuda grabbed me before I hit. Then I passed out.

When I woke for the second time, I was in laying in a bed. I got off, and quickly headed to the door, but as soon as I opened Matsuda stood there. "Oh, your awake, I was just about to cheek on you." "Where am I?" Matsuda blushed, "Sorry, I took you to my house, for you passed out right in the middle of the street." "I'm sorry, I just was shocked..." I trailed off. For I still could not belive I was talking to Matsuda! "Tell me, how did you know my name, and that I worked for the SPK?" "I, I..." "Your not Kira, are you?" he cried. "NO! I'm not." "Then how do you know so much about me?"

"I...my father worked at the SPK." I lied. "What is your fatjer's name?" "...Hiroki, Hiroki Oita." I quickly made up. "I don't know anyone by that name." "He quit the Kira case, because he had a family to take care of." "I see. And you are?" "Ami ...Oita." He grinned. "Well, can you get to where you need to go?" I hesitated, "Well, I don't live here, I've come to help with the Kira case!" 'Did I really just say that!' Matsuda began to laugh. "What's so funny?" "This Kira case is very dangerous, especially for a girl." "My face grew red with furry. "This situation, should only be taken in the hands of the experienced." "But I can help, really I already know what Kira needs to kill."

"What?" Matsuda looked at me, with wide eyes. "That's right, Kira needs a name, and a face to kill." "H-how do you know this." I smirked. "When Kira killed the fake L on TV, he must have been watching as well, he saw the man's face and name. And that is how he could kill someone. I don't know who Kira is or how exactlykills, but I know that he needs a name and a face." "Wow, I can't believe you could figure this out!"

"Matsuda, please I want to help." "You'll have to talk to L, about it. I'm not in charge of this investigation." I smiled in triumph. "Could you take me to him?" Matsuda nodded. "Come with me."

...

We arrived at a small hotel, and Matsuda exclaimed, "Well, this is it. Let me give him a call, to tell him that I'm coming..." After he got off the phone, he grinned at me, "He's waiting!" Then he got out of the car, and helped me out as well. Once we were inside, he lead me up two flights of stairs, and to room 23. Then he opened the door.

Inside is what looked like a usual room, except for all the trays, and plates full of sweets, and cakes. 'Well that's L for you.' I said said to myself. "Ryuzaki?" Matsuda called. Suddenly a skinny hunched over he looked to 20 years old. (I don'tknow how old he really is, so just pretend he is 20 :D ) Our eyes meet, and we both held the gaze for a long time. "Ryuazaki, she has found out what Kira needs to be able to kill!" "I see..." He replied calmly,not taking his eyes off me.

I nodded. "Kira needs a name and a face to kill." Then I explained how I figured it out. 'I wish I could tell him, that Light is Kira, but he is smart, and he could easily talk his way out of it. But perhaps, I could tell him everything I know about Kira when he finds out about the death note. But it will be awhile. And if I tell him this, maybe I could even save his life! That's why I was sent here.' Ryuzaki suddenly broke her thoughts. "Thank you, this information is very helpful..."

"That is why I would like to help with this investigation, I could be helpful to you-." Ryuzaki interrupted me, "I don't think you realize how dangerous this case really is." "What because I'm a girl?" My voice started to rise. "I'm willing to risk my life to help you work on this investigation. I want to help!" He replied still in his calm voice. "Why do you want to work on this case so badly?" "Because...my father was killed by Kira. And I want to see Kira die!"

Suddenly L's phone rang, and he answered it, holding it in his weird way. "Yes, I understand...O.K, I'll be waiting." He put his phone away, then said, "Light Yagami wants to help us with this investigation." He looked at me. "And Ami will also be with us too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

* * *

This is my first time making theses, so I know it probably sounds stupid, but I would love it if u guys would give me some pointers! :3

Matsuda had taken me to a hotel, and there I stayed for the night. But I was angry. I mean Light Yagami working on the Kira case! And I'm the only one who knows that he's really Kira. But if I say anything, they might think I'm Kira. I tried to remember what was next in the movie. When Light joins the case, he will be handcuffed with L. I sighed, and then climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

The next day I came in the hotel L was staying in, and just as I predicted, Light and L were handcuffed. And I could tell by Misa-Misa'sface, she hated it. L then explained to me about moving to a different place, that was to be a lot bigger, and a place where L could do all his work.

...

Misa-Misa and Light went on a date, of course L, having to come along. Cheif Yagami, Izia, Matsuda, and I watched on surveillance camera. The conversation, seemed to be normal, as we watched. After L's and Misa's fight, Light then said, "What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was suppose to catch Kira. But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me." L was quiet, then said. "You're right, actually I'm depressed." "Depressed? What for?" Light questioned. "Well, truthfully, all this time I thought you were Kira, and my entire case revolved around that fact. I guess I couldn't get passed the fact my deduction was wrong."

"Although I said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we are wearing these." He held up the handcuffs. "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means it's highly likely Kira was controlling your actions, so that's why I would suspect you. If I assumed you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we observed so far makes a lot more sense." "That's what you think, Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled?" Light inquired.

"Yes, I don't think I would be wrong about that, two of you are Kira." Misa harrumphed. "If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began, you were Kira. I don't believe it's coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned, that all the killing was stopped. Until then everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks criminals were actually beginning dieing again."

"Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people." "That's an interesting idea, but if it's true then it would be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira." Light pointed out. "Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers, and any memory of their crimes."

"So in the end pursuing them becomes futile." "But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up would ya?" Light suggested. "Cheer up? No I'm sorry I can't, it's probably better if I stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives in danger for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time." I couldn't believe what L was saying!

Suddenly Light causally got up. "Ryuzaki." L turned to him. And as quick as a flash, Light punched him in the face. And it sent him fling across the room. Light also traveling behind. I gasped when suddenly realizing this was when the two of them faught. Misa gasped, and stepped into cake. I chuckled to myself remembering that in the movie. Ryuzaki sat up. "You know that really hurt."

"That's enough, you don't feel like doing anything. Just because your genesis deduction was wrong, and I'm not Kira." Light yelled. "Fine, perhaps I phasedthat the wrong way, I meant to say that it would be pointless for us to make a move, so we shouldn't bother." "If we don't chase Kira, then he'll never be caught. Is that what you want?" Light angrily yelled. "If you were going to give up, then why did you involve all of those innocent people." Light grabbed L's shirt, and brought him to his eye level.

"And more importantly, what was the reason of putting, me and Misa behind bars?" L then calmly said, "I understand. But still, whatever the reason." L jumped up, and twisted his body around, and kicked Light in the face. "An eye for an eye my friend." Light fell backward, and onto the couch. With Ryuzaki following behind. The couch fell backward, and they both were on the floor.

L sat up, "It wasn't my deduction that was wrong, the fact is I can say that Light Yagami is Kira. And Misa-Misa is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. That's why I'm a little depressed, is that so unreasonable?" "Yes, yes it is. Besides you should hear yourself." Light said as he got up. "It's as if you won't be satisfied, unless I am Kira." "I won't be satisfied unless your Kira." L repeated. "Well, there may be some truth to that. Yes, I think I wanted you to be Kira."

Light's hand slammed into L's face for a second time. L groaned, then said. "As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look." With that, L twisted his head, and kick Light in the face as well. "We got to call the room, and stop them." Matsuda exclaimed. Then he picked up the phone, and it rang from in the room. L reached over and picked it up, "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, I got good news!" Matsuda said. "Misa-Misa is top number one in 18 magazine popularity poll." "Oh, I see." L replied. "And get this, she is going to get a lead role in a new movie!" L dropped the phone back. "What wasthat about?" Light asked. "Matsuda acting stupid again." I giggled. "Well, it is his specialty." Light added. "I can hear you, you know!" Matsuda exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

L is for Love chapter 4

* * *

**OK, I'm going to skip forward, because I can't put any romance in it, until L and Light are unhand cuffed. Plus it gets boring... So I'm going to do a quick summary...**

Ami, Light, and L found that Kira was working for Yutsuba group. During L's probe on the group, Higuchi kills Hatori after Hatori produced a "careless outburst."Rem aids the capture of Higuchi by revealing his identity to Misa. Misa reveals her admiration of Kira and uses her status as the second Kira to get him to propose to her and admit to being Kira on tape.

He is then betrayed by his fellow Yotsuba Group members, which involves Matsuda appearing on Sakura TV to reveal that Higuchi is Kira. This leads to him acquiring the Shingami Eyes, and he uses them to evade the police for a short time on his way to Sakura TV. However, he is eventually thwarted by a masked police blockade set up by L's task force.

He attempts to suicide so he won't get caught, but Watari uses his expert marksmanship to shoot the gun out of his hand. He then reveals to everyone the existence of Death Notes. L and Ami touches the Death Note then Light touches it while inspecting it, thereby regaining his memories of being the real Kira. Light then uses a Death Note scrap hidden in his watch to kill Higuchi. Once he killed Higuchi, Ami knew it would be soon, for her to tell Ryuzaki before he can die.

* * *

We were back at the main lobby, and I when I came into the room, the sinigami, Rem was there as well. Everyone was quiet. Izia, began to read out of the Death Note, and its rules. And he then read the fake rules in the back of the notebook. The 13 day rule. I looked over at Light, and I knew he was smiling.

"That means Misa-Misa and Light are clear!" Matsuda exclaimed. L was silent, then said, "I suppose your right. Please, accept my apologies." The chief put a hand on Light's shoulder. "Thank goodness." Light stood up "Yeah, but we still can't say that we solved the case, until we've figured out everything. Would it be OK, if I kept investigating with you, with out these on?" He held up the handcuffs. "Yes." L replied.

I looked at Light, and I could see right through him. He must have seen me look at him, for he turned, and look right at me. My hands were clinched, and I gave him a death glare. My eyes telling him, that I knew this was a lie. And I knew exacly what he was thinking.

"Ryuzaki." I said, as I turned to L. "Yes, what is it?" "I was needing to talk with you." "Ok, I'm listening." "Alone." I stated. L turned around in his chair, and looked at me. Then nodded.

Once we were alone, I began. "This might sound crazy at first, but-." L interrupted me. "Nothing can't be crazier then a Death Note, and a Shinigami." I sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is probably crazier, but it is 100% true. So I'll get right to the point, OK I know who Kira is." "Yes, Higuchi is Kira." L said. "No, he was the third Kira." "What?" "Just let me explain." I replied. "I know who is the real Kira is. And it's Light Yagami." I paused, to let him let this all sink in. Then I began again. "And the last two rules in the back of the notebook are fake. Light asked the Shinigami to write fake rules in it, so that you have no choice, than to believe that Light and Misaare innocent."

"How, do you know all this? Did Light tell you?" L asked. I closed my eyes, this is were it gets crazy, but I'm doing it to save your life. I was sucked into this world. My father never worked for the SPK. In fact my parents are still alive. I don't live in Japan in this year. I'm from the future. And I know what is going to happen to you." "I don't believe you, you'll have to prove what your saying is true." L said. I took a deep breath, "OK, You what proof? Well, I know your real name." L looked at me, "OK, what is it?" "Lawliet, L Lawliet." L stood completely still, and quiet.

"And if you think that I'm Kira, then if I was you would already be dead." After a long time L finally said, "Do you know how you came here?" "Acutal, no. I was in a car crash, and I hit my head. And I woke up here." "That would be impossible. When you hit your head, it may be possible that you have forgotten you live here." "Then how would I know your name. And I have no record of me living here." "What is your real name?" L inquired. "It's Ami Smith. And I live in America, New York."

"Then how exactly do you know my name?" L asked. "It's really complicated, but now that I have come, perhaps you will live." "I was suppose to die?" "Yes, Rem kills you with his Death Note." "Does Light ever die?" L asked hopefully. "Yes, Near, a boy that will take your place when you die, will prove that Light is Kira, and he even admits it. Then Matsuda shoots him. Then Light's Shinigami kills Light with his Death Note."

"When will this happen?" L questioned. "...I don't know the exactly." Tears began to form in my eyes. "I can't bear to see you die, right in front of me." A tear escaped, and rolled down my cheek. I bit my lip hard, to keep me from crying.

L placed his hands on my face, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. I looked into his dark pool like eyes, and it was then when I broke down. The tears came pouring down, and I covered my face with my hands. But suddenly I felt L's arms wrap around me, and hugged me tight. I had my arms pressed against my chest, while he held me. And it felt good.

I don't know what made me look up, and when I did I saw a figure standing at the closed door. For a spit second, then it left. Someone had see us. I pushed L away, and wiped my face with my sleeve, leaving it soaked with tears. "Thank you." I whispered, then left the room.

...

The next day

* * *

"I've heard criminals are being killed again!" Cheif Yagami said, as he entered the room. "There were 16 deaths since yesterday," Izua added, "all of them were broad casted after Huguchi's death. " "Do you think that Huguchi wasn't necessarily Kira?" Siochiro Yagami inquired. "No, it's safe to say Huguchi was the one killing the criminals, until we apprehended him." Light stated. "Then this means we are dealing with yet, another Kira." Izua added. Matsuda put his hands on his head, "Ah, man not again!"

"Damn, damn you Kira!" Light said under clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes. 'Light's putting on an act again. Hopefully L won't fall for this...if he believes me at all...' I stifled a yawn. Last night, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the figure I saw in the door. I knew no one could hear our conversation, for the walls were thick. But it's possible that someone could have seen us. I yawned again.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Matsuda asked. "Huh, oh, yeah I was just...thinking about the case." I lied. I hated to lie to Matsuda, he was such a good friend, but he would freak out if I tolled him.

"Ryuzaki, I've been thinking, even if we do happen to catch the person writing names it the notebook. Will we really be able to legally punish them for mass murder?" Light asked. "What, of course we can!" Matsuda argued, "This guy is intently writing names in the notebook, knowing that these people are going to die. Even if we don't plan a publicly knowledge in the notebook, then at least we can do is execute the killer."

"It's not a very humane way to do things." Izua added. "If they admit of killing with the notebook, they will receive a death penalty. Or life in prison at least." L stated.

Suddenly, at that point I knew exaculy what Light's plan was. He was 100% sure that the Shinigami would do anything to safe Misa's life. And at this point, the only way for Rem to safe Misa, is to write L's real name in his notebook! Then Rem would die, beacause he extended her life. 'I don't know what to do. Misa is my friend, and I'm hers, and if I tell Ryuzaki, then Misa will die. But if I don't say anything...L will die...'


End file.
